Saudades
by feeh- sama
Summary: Kakuzu havia saindo em missão há uma semana atrás. Ele teve quer ir sozinho. Hidan estava preocupado, ansioso e preso em seu quarto a espera do outro.


_Hidan POV_

_Fui dormir sem esperanças, por mim ele não voltava. Dormi do mesmo modo que dormi a semana inteira: Uma blusa e cueca e abraçado em um travesseiro._

_Ouvi passos no corredor, a esperança renasceu em meu peito e lentamente a porta abria. Meus olhos com certeza estavam brilhando de alegria, estava ali na minha frente ele finalmente havia chegado._

_- Oi Hi... – não permiti que ele falasse, dei logo um beijo nele._

_Fui logo o empurrando para a cama, ele entendeu o que eu queria e começou a acariciar minha nuca me fazendo gemer baixinho._

_- Tava com saudades de você. Eu queria te ver logo. Por favor, não suma assim. – pedi de modo carinhoso tirando o sobretudo e a mascara que ele usava._

_- Eu sei disso também estava com saudades de você. – ele me beijou dessa vez foi mais apaixonado, eu estava sentindo falta daquilo._

_Ele envolveu os braços em minha cintura e deitou-se comigo por cima dele._

_- Kakuzu agora. Possua-me. – disse me colocando de 4 na cama e o olhando por cima do ombro._

_Percebi que ele não pensou 2 vezes e rapidamente abaixou a cueca que eu estava usando e colocou seu membro pra fora._

_- Rápido. – pedi quase gemendo._

_Ele me penetrou e eu quase dei um berro, me segurei forte aos lençóis e comecei a sentir aqueles movimentos curtos mais deliciosos._

_- Kaku-kun eu huum quero maiss. – gemia baixo movimentava minha cintura de encontro à dele. Ele atendeu meu pedido me fazendo gritar de tanto prazer, não sei se era o tempo mais, aquilo era tão gostoso de modo que nunca tínhamos feito antes._

_Ele saiu de dentro de mim, sentou-se na cama e me puxou para seu colo, fiquei de costas pra ele. _

_- Kakuzu... Hum... – eu gemi sentindo-o penetrar novamente, ele levantou e abriu minhas pernas para que não me machucar e começo a me fuder com força. _

_- AAhhh Kakuzuuu aaauhhh uuum – eu gemia, não exatamente isso. Estava delirando com os movimentos rápidos._

_Não consegui me segurar por muito tempo e gozei forte, sujando meu abdômen e um pouco da minha virilha._

_- Aahh Kakuzu... – a única coisa que eu me lembro de estar gemendo: o nome dele. Parece que eu não me cansava chamá-lo._

_- Hidan... – eu conhecia aquele gemido ele estava prestes a me encher de porra. _

_- Kakuuzzu isso gozaa gozaaa. – não sei o que deu em mim eu estava doido pra sentir aquilo._

_- Ahhh... – eu senti aquele líquido quente dentro de mim que vez me arrepiar todo._

_- Eu quero mais Kakuzu. – disse fazendo-o sair de dentro de mim._

_Ele se deitou na cama e eu sentei em cima dele o fiz ele entrar de novo e comecei a subir e descer gemendo baixo._

_- Você me excita muito desse jeito. - ele passou a lingua quente em meu pescoço e dava leves chupões._

_Comecei a subir e descer bem rápido, o deixando mais excitado ainda. Coloquei a mão pra traz e abaixei mais a calça dele pois estava me incomodando._

_- Humm... – gemia e gemia. Gemi mais alto ainda quando ele começou a dar estocas descontroladas no meu rabo acerto meu ponto fraco._

_Ele me provocou acertando outras regiões mas quando ele acertou lá de novo eu comecei a pedir que acertasse ali. Ele não me contrariou e foi dando estocadas fortes e rápidas naquela região._

_Gozamos juntos praticamente e cai exausto sobre o peito dele._

_- Eu te amo. – disse com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Eu também te amo.- disse ele selando nossos lábios novamente._

_Nós dormimos agarradinhos eu estava tão feliz que ele tinha voltado._

_Fim Hidan POV._

O albino acordou olho pro lado e viu que Kakuzu não estava ali, olhou para si e viu que estava vestido. Logo deduziu que foi um sonho.

Hidan ficou triste na hora, passou o dia inteirinho sem comer. Todos menos Pein foram falar com ele para ver se o convencia a comer ou algo do tipo e nada, nem se quer Deidara melhorava o seu humor. Aquilo era deprimente ver Hidan naquele estado, pensando quando Kakuzu ia voltar.

Uma coisa que Hidan não sabia era que na verdade Kakuzu estava de "férias".

---- Mesma noite---------

_Kakuzu POV_

_-"Eu to com saudades daquela coisa escandalosa que anda comigo. Ainda não entendi por que o Pein me mandou sair de férias sem o Hidan, tudo bem é "minhas férias", mais o Hidan ta sempre comigo". – pensei. _

_Tirei minhas roupas e me guiei até a banheira, enchi de água quente, deitei-me lá e fechei os olhos._

_Quando o abri, vi aquele albino lindo na minha frente totalmente nu sentado no meu colo com um sorriso pervertido no rosto._

_- O que faz aqui? – indaguei muito assustado pela sua presença, não é que eu não tenha gostado é que é surpreendente._

_- Oras o que pensou ia passar as férias, sozinho e sem sua putinha? – ele questionou de forma maliciosa. _

_Ele deve estar cheio de fogo é hoje que ninguém dorme._

_- Vamos para quarto?- disse ele passando a mão em meu peito de forma sexy._

_Eu apenas sorri e pequei-o no colo levando o para cama e o deitei lá. _

_Nós beijamos quase nos devorando pela boca._

_- Kaku... Humm... - ele gemeu me chamando pelo apelido, sabia que eu adorava quando ele fazia isso não resisti nem mais um segundo, abri as pernas dele e entrei com tudo o fazendo gemer dolorosamente, mais ele gosta disso._

_Comecei a tocá-lo eu viu uma expressão de puro prazer em seu rosto e fui aumentando aqueles movimentos fortes e rápidos que eu conseguia fazer._

_- Não berre tão alto Hidan, vai acordar o pessoal do hotel. – disse num tom sarcástico ou ouviu os gritos de delírio dele e assim o beijei._

_Esse beijo foi mais apaixonado e cheio de tesão, realmente sentia muita falta disso._

_- Kaku! – ele me chamou quase gemendo havia parado os movimentos e me concentrado totalmente ao beijo._

_- Sim? Queres algo? – questionei sabendo que aquela manha vinha junto a um pedido._

_- Foda a sua vadiazinha com força. – ele sussurrou maliciosamente e me deu um leve tapa na coxa_

_._

_Sorri e recomecei a me mexe forte indo bem fundo e acertando varias regiões dentro do corpo dele. Vi os seus olhos virarem de tanto prazer, sua voz ficar roca de tantos berros que dava quase implorando para que eu acertasse em seu ponto fraco._

_Raramente consigo isso e quando consigo, ele realmente vai ao delírio._

_- aaahh Kakuuuuzuu aaaah humm – ele gemia e logo percebi que nem um dos dois ai agüentar muito tempo_

_- Hidan... – gemi aumentando com tudo meus movimentos o que fez o meu albino perder a voz de vez._

_Nós gozamos praticamente juntos, deitei-me sobre ele e senti aquela respiração pesada em meu pescoço, com certeza ele sentia o mesmo._

_- Hidan eu te amo. Nunca quero me separar de você – disse lhe dando um beijo na testa._

_- eu também não quero me separar de você – ele forçou para que a voz saísse._

_Eu sai de dentro dele e me deitei ao lado dele, ele se abraçou em mim e eu apenas retribui. Estávamos tão cansados que não demorou muito que dormíssemos._

_Fim Kakuzu POV_

_------- Dia seguinte---------_

Ele acordou e viu que ainda estava na banheira, então arregalou os olhos. Percebendo que aquilo foi apenas um sonho, se entristeceu e se segou indo colocar a roupa e deu de cara com a camareira.

- Me desculpa entrar sem bater. É que... – a menina derrubou o pano e tampou os olhos ao ver Kakuzu nu.

- Me desculpa. – ele rapidamente colocou a calça. – Pode tirar as mão dos olhos. – disse o moreno sorrindo sem jeito.

- Meu deus, me perdoe. Qual é o seu nome? – disse a menina que tinha os cabelos loiros e longo, seu olhos eram azuis se tivesse franja e prendesse o cabelo seria bem parecida com o Deidara.

- Kakuzu e o seu? – questionou o mais velho.

- Aika, prazer em conhecer você – disse Aika sorrindo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – o maior retribuindo o sorriso.

- Bem que comer algo? – ela questionou o quarto estava alugado há uma semana, como ninguém havia pedido nada pensaram que não tinha ninguém.

- Meu namorado! – afirmou ele.

- Err... isso eu não posso dar ao senhor. – ela ficou completamente vermelha.

- Ahh me desculpa, não era para sair em voz alta. Bem, me traga apenas um prato de comido que já esta boa. – disse Kakuzu.

- Certo. – a menina saiu do quarto, Kakuzu aproveitou para arrumar ele do seu jeito e quando a menina voltou o moreno praticamente devorou o que tinha no prato já que passara uma semana sem comer nada.

- Quando quiser alguma coisa, que não seja seu namorando, pode ligar pra recepção e me chamar. – disse a menina de cabelos amarelos.

- Certo. Certo, obrigado. – disse o maior sorrindo e deitando.

O resto do dia a Aika não teve noticias de Kakuzu.

- Um mês depois-

Hidan começava a comer novamente, estava se alimentando muito bem, mesmo assim continuava preocupado com Kakuzu. Um mês em uma missão era sinal de morte.

- Hidan acorda hoje é seu dia de fazer o café. – disse o loiro entrando no quarto.

- Não hoje é a vez do Kakuzu, como ele não ta aqui é do Itachi... Então fala logo o que veio fazer aqui. – disse o albino pegando seu colar que estava de baixo do armário e ficava olhando a corrente arrebentada.

Ao olhar a corrente passou uma coisa pela sua cabeça o que fez Deidara falar sozinho, praticamente.

--- Flash Back On ---

"_- Kakuzu o que esta fazendo aqui? - indagou o menor olhando seu parceiro jogado na sua cama._

_- Esperando você. - disse ele se levantando e prensando o albino na parede._

_O moreno surpreendeu o outro com um beijo e arrancou o cordão do pescoço deste._

_- Por que fez isso? - indagou o menor._

_- Porque estou cansando da sua religião. Isso tira você de mim. - disse o maior acariciando de leve o rosto do albino._

_- Ciumento. Vamos me solte. - ordenou o mais novo._

_O mais velho jogo o amante na cama e começo a despi-lo, dando chupões fortes e massageando todo o corpo dele._

_- Kakuzu pare. O pessoal vai chegar daqui a pouco. - alertou ele._

_- Não me importo com os outros. O Deidara deve ter planejado deixar a gente aqui sozinhos. - disse este beijando o albino para que ele não falasse._

_Hidan tirou as roupas do parceiro sem nem ao menos ir contra._

_- Kakuzu eu não deveria está fazendo isso. - disse ele vendo o moreno se posicionando no meio de suas pernas._

_- Por que não? Sei que você quer. - disse este ouvindo Hidan gemer um pouco com a sua invasão._

_- Eu quero mas não posso. - tentou explicar-se._

_Kakuzu fingiu que não o escutou e começou a entrar e sair do corpo do outro, deixando este mais excitado._

_- Hum Kakuzuuu . - o albino envolveu os braços no corpo no pescoço dele e arranhou a sua nuca._

_O maior começou a se movimentar mais rápido e ao poucos o outro começava a gemer muito alto._

_-AAAAAAHH KAKUUU ISSOOOO AAAHHH VAI GOSTOSO HUMM... - o menor se deliciava com o jeito bruto do outro de se movimentar dentro de si e gemia loucamente com a dor e o prazer que sentia._

_- Quer mais ? - indagou o mais velho com um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

_- SIIIM AAAHH KAKUZU VAI ME DE MAISSS. AAAAAAAHHH... - albino aceito a proposta e sentiu o maior ir tão forte a ponto de fazer seu ânus sangrar. - AAAAHHHH ISSOOOOOO AAASSIMM AAAHH HUUUHUUUUUMM...- ele soltava gemidos rogos e arranhava as costas de Kakuzu._

_Os dois se mexiam em um ritmo forte e rápido mas não o suficiente para saciá-lo, então o mais velho começou a masturbá-lo e a se movimentar o mais rápido possível._

_-KAAKKUU AAAHHHH ASSIM EU NÃO AGUENTOOOOOO AAAAAAAHHH HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM AAAHHH ISSO ME FODE COM TUDOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAH. - o menor não se controlava. Mexia-se e sentia os movimentos do parceiro quase chegando ao ápice._

_-Hidaaaaaaaaannnnn. - o moreno chegou ao seu limite primeiro que o parceiro._

_-Que foi já cansou aahhh. - o albino arranhou o mais velho novamente e gozou._

_-Nós não agüentamos mais. - o maior corrigiu o outro._

- Certo. Vamos dormir. Eu estou meio tonto. - disse o mais novo sentindo seu parceiro sair de dentro de si."

--- Flash Back Off ---

- Hidan ta me escutando? – questionou o menor ao reparar os olhos fixos no colar.

- Não. – ele foi bem sincero o que deixou o outro irritado.

- Bom então vou repetir. Você vai ter que fazer o café, por que o Itachi ta passando mal e você sabe quando ... – o mais novo foi interrompido pelo outro.

- O Kakuzu não ta eu que tenho que me foder! Afê duplo. Bem me faz um favor? – questionou Hidan.

- Faço claro. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Ótimo, você vai fazer o café eu tenho que falar com o Pein. – disse ele saindo do quarto com um sorriso no rosto e deixando outro com cara de tacho.

--- No escritório do Pein ---

- Posso entrar? – indagou este abrindo um pouco a porta.

- Sim, o que você quer? – questionou Pein vendo Hidan entrar.

- Bem, quanto tempo acha que o Kakuzu vai demorar pra terminar essa missão? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Bem uns dois meses. Só isso?

- Ah... Sim claro. Só isso mesmo.- o albino viro-se tristonho.

O moço de cabelo laranja colocou um enorme sorriso no rosto, seu plano ia de vento em poupa, Hidan estava cumprindo suas missões no tempo que ele determinava de modo que fazia ter muito mais missões prontas.

5 dias depois

--- Escritório do Pein ---

O telefone tocava e tocava mais ninguém atendia até que aquela doce voz soou:

- Alô? – o albino havia atendido o telefone.

- Hidan... Sou eu! – a voz que sair do outro lado da linha deixou o coração do outro pulando de alegria.

- Kakuzu! – o menor quase gritou.

- Como vai? – questionou um pouco preocupado o moreno.

- Bem... e você quando acha que termina a missão? – indagou Hidan.

- Que missão Hidan o Pein me mandou de férias e disse que você ai fim na metade do mês. – disse o maior rindo.

- Não. Não o Pein me disse que... Kakuzu me liga mais tarde eu vou matar uma pessoa. – disse o mais novo. – E eu te amo! Tchau! – disse ele desligando o telefone.

- Tchau. Também te amo. – disse ele ouvindo apenas o "tu tu tu" do telefone.

--- No quarto de Pein. ---

Em poucos minutos depois a porta foi aberta num estrondo acordando Pein e Konan.

- PEIN SEU FILHO DA PUTA. – todos da casa ouviram o grito do albino e foram segurá-lo.

- Hidan calma! – Deidara falou chegando junto de Tobi e já iam segurando o albino.

- Esse filho da puta disse que o Kakuzu tava em missão mais ele ta de férias. Esse... – Hidan sentiu o loiro soltar seu braço e se afastar.

- Sempai o que aconteceu? – questionou o Uchiha.

- O Pein já fez isso comigo uma vez...

-- Eu não sei do que aqueles dois estão falando. - defendeu-se dos tapas de Konan que esta furiosa pelo fato.

- Quando eu e o Danna íamos fazer 5 meses o Pein disse que o Sasori sairia atrás da Kyubbi e eu ai fazer as missões simples... – começou a explicar este meio tristonho. – Meses e meses se passaram e o Danna não voltava... Até que o Pein disse que foi encontrado destroço de marionetes em Konoha... Muito parecidas com o Sasori. – o loiro já estava quase chorando.

- Deidara... – Hidan abraçou o outro para consola-lo.

- Só que o Pein não contava que o Danna ia me fazer uma surpresa e então quando a gente ia fazer um ano ele tacou uma pedra na minha janela e quando eu o vi quase gritei de alegria. – Deidara sem perceber contava aquilo com Sasori por perto. – Ele pediu desculpas pelos outros aniversários e escalou a janela e me deu beijo foi uma noite ta boa. – o loiro foi surpreendido por um beijo da marionete assim que o mais velho o soltou.

- Voltando ao que me interressa... VOCÊ VAI LEVAR PORRADA POR NOIS DOIS ... – disse Hidan furioso.

- Podemos resolver isso de forma pacifica. – disse o moço de cabelos laranjas.

- Eii você ainda tem a cara de pau de querer resolver pa-ci-fi-ca-men-te. – disse a moça ainda dando tapas no namorado.

- Me encontra mais tarde no escritório prometo que irei resolver isso. – disse Pein se defendendo de Konan.

---- Ao mesmo tempo no Hotel ----

Assim que Kakuzu colocou o telefone no gancho arrumou as suas malas e rapidamente desceu a recepção.

- Aika já te paguei né? – questionou o moreno olhando a loira mexer no computador.

- Hã... sim, sim, sua estadia já ta paga. Hum... – ela se abaixou pegou um Kimono preto florido e uma bíblia e um medalhão... Jashentista. – Aqui esta sem presente de 2 meses de estadia. – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo, sabe o como posso chegar rápido a cede da akatsuki? – indagou este sorrindo.

- Sim, esperai. – disse ela pegando o telefone.

Depois de alguns minutos um táxi parou na porta do prédio.

- Esse é o Kinochi, o taxista mais rápido da cidade ele em uns 15 minutos você vai estar na sua casa. – disse ela apresentando um menino de cabelo ruivo e olhos cinzas.

- Olá, sabe onde fica a Akatsuki? – questionou o moreno,olhando que dentro do carro tinha um garoto de cabelos azuis com os olhos meio avermelhados, parecia ter 12 ou 13 anos.

- Sei sim. Entre! – disse Kinochi abrindo a porta do carro.

- Ótimo, perfeito. Valeu Aika, até um dia. – disse ele entrando no carro com as suas coisas.

Assim que entrou no carro, viu os dois meninos se envolvendo num beijo ardente de demorado.

- Bem por qual caminho você quer ir? – disse o menino ruivo se ajeitando.

- O mais rápido... Meu ... amigo vai matar meu patrão e eu tenho que impedir. – disse ele olhando o mais novo.

- Certo. – disse o de idade mediana.

Em cerca de 15 minutos o ele já estava na frente da akatsuki.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Kakuzu pegando qualquer nota no bolso e dando ao garoto que dirigia. Pegou suas coisas e foi entrando.

- Cadê o Hidan? – questionou o maior jogando as coisas ao chão e olhou pra todos na sala.

- Bem ta lá no...- disse Deidara sendo interrompido

- PORRA PEIN ISSO É UMA SAGANAGEM. VOCÊ MERECE UMAS PORRADAS. – assim que ouviu a voz de seu albino, Kakuzu subiu as escadas e invadiu o escritório.

- Hidan... – a voz do moreno soou pela sala o silencio foi momentâneo assim que Hidan olhou pra ele, foi um espantado.

Lagrimas de felicidade desceram pelo o rosto do albino e um abraço longo e carinhoso, surgiu em seguida de modo ardente afogando a saudade, caricias, e tudo se resultou em um beijo carinhoso, apaixonado e puro.

- Kaku-kun pensei que você não vinha hoje. – disse este ainda abraçado ao outro.

- Mais eu vim. Desculpe-me devia ter te levado mesmo assim. – disse o moreno acariciando o cabelo do outro.

- Tudo bem, o importante é que você ta aqui agora. – disse o menor ainda agarrado ao outro.

- Vá pro quarto, Hidan, eu quero lhe dar uma coisa. – sussurrou o moreno no ouvido do outro o deixando arrepiado e vermelho.

Assim Hidan simplesmente e ignorou o fato de Pein pulo no colo de Kakuzu e o beijo intensamente, isso vez que o amante o prensasse a parede, fazendo seus corpos se roçarem e ia afogando suas saudades numa troca de saliva profunda, que deixa Pein com um certo nojo.

- Se quiser começar aqui eu tiro o Pein. – disse o menor ofegante.

- Não me referia a isso...

- Certo... – Hidan foi para o quarto a espera de seu amado.

--- 5 minutos depois.---

Hidan estava apenas usando uma boxer branca, deito de bruços sobre a cama, com os cabelos bagunçados de uma forma que o deixava mais bonito.

- Hidan... – disse Kakuzu entrando lentamente no quarto e vendo aquela meia sexy ao se conteve e deito-se sobre o parceiro.

- Kakuzuu... – o albino gemeu ao sentir o outro sobre si e os beijos que ele lhe dava no pescoço e leves mordidas na nuca.

- Hidan incline um pouco o pescoço pra trás. – disse o mais velho e o menor obedeceu.

Kakuzu colocou um o colar que havia ganhado do hotel no pescoço do albino que se espantou com o ato.

- O que... – o mais novo não pode terminar a frase foi tomado por outro daqueles beijos demorados, ardentes, salientes, beijo do mais puro prazer carnal.

- Isso é pelo o cordão que eu arrebentei no outro dia.

- Kakuzu não precisava. – o mais novo virou-se de frente pro outro e evolveu seu braço no pescoço dele. – Eu te amo, é isso que importa.

- Eu também te amo. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Se lembra da primeira vez que me disse isso? – questionou o menor.

_Flash back ON_

_Kakuzu estava olhando Hidan se cortar e via que ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto._

_- Pare com isso._

_- Por que? É legal._

_- Oras, Hidan pare de bobagens._

_- Me diga porque eu devo parar._

_- Oras, por que eu odeio ver as pessoas que eu amo se machucando._

_- Você me ama?_

_- Sim. Eu te amo, Hidan. – as bochechas do moreno se avermelhou-se e este se aproximou do outro lentamente e deixou seus rostos bem próximos._

_- Kakuzu-san... Você quer me beijar?_

_- Sim... Posso?_

_- Po-po-pode... – disse Hidan muitíssimo vermelho e sentiu o outro lábios do outro se encostarem aos seus e sua língua ser puxada por fios para dentro da boca do outro e a troca de salivas era intensa, os sabores eram maravilhosos. _

_Quando os dois se separaram um fio de saliva ainda os juntava._

_Fim do flash back_

- Claro que me lembro.

- Foi um beijo tão bom nunca me esqueci.

- Que bom... mais eu quero fazer outra coisa. – o maior pois um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

- Então ande logo. – disse Hidan puxando o outro mais este se afastou. – Que foi?

- Quero que você vista uma coisa. – disse o mais velho saindo de cima do outro.

- Ahhh que quando pretende me... COMER! – disse hidan um pouco furioso.

- Bem depois que você vestir isso. Quero ver se você fica fofinho. – disse esse entregando o kimono preto e florido.

Alguns minutos depois o albino apareceu na frente do outro usando o kimono aberto no peito, as mangas cobriam seu braço por inteiro só deixando as mãos à amostra, o faço era laranja e de tamanho médio, alem disso o kimono ficará curto no menor deixando sua coxa quase toda a amostra. Seu cabelo estava partido de lado e tinha uma pregadeira de flor, bem parecida com as flores do kimono, o prendendo desta maneira(para quem não conseguiu idealizar foto atual da fic).

- Você esta tão... lindo. – disse Kakuzu analisado o belo corpo do mais novo.

- O-obrigado... – Hidan se aproximou do moreno, que estava deitado na cama, de maneira sexy.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – questionou o mais velho puxando o outro e o colocando sobre seu colo.

- Claro Kaku-kun – disse hidan de maneira inocente.

- Bem... você deve lembrar da nosso primeira vez certo?

- Claro.

_Flash Back ON_

_- Kakuzu._

_- Sim?_

_- Sabe eu estava lendo umas revistas... e bem sei lá senti algo estranho. – ele corou._

_- Que revista?- questionou ele curioso._

_- Essa! – mostrou uma revista Hentai. _

_- HIDAN!_

_- Que foi?_

_- Isso é uma revista pornô._

_- E..._

_- E você não sabe o que é ne? _

_- Não... essa foi à primeira vez que vejo algo do tipo._

_- Sua mãe era super protetora._

_- Sim, lembra que eu lhe disse que ela não deixava eu sair de casa. Era casa, escola, casa, igreja, casa._

_- Hum... quer que eu lhe mostre o que você tava sentindo._

_- Quero. _

_- Me diga onde você tava sentindo essa sensação._

_- O-on-onde? É melhor eu não disser._

_- Não diga eu sei onde é. – disse esse apertando o membro do mais novo._

_- Ahh Kakuzu-san. – o albino gemeu. _

_- Como sabia. Humm! Que era aiii? – disse o pequeno gemendo olhando seu parceiro o deitar lentamente._

_- Porque quando se fica excitado essa região do seu corpo endurece. – disse este removendo a calça do mais novo e começou a masturbá-lo. – E quando você faz isso, acaba gozando e isso alivia a sensação. _

_- Mhhh Kakuzu-san... – o menino não se continha em gemer muito e de maneira tão puro._

_- Hidan... Bem estou ficando assim. –disse ele._

- _Posso tocar?_

- Sim... – o moreno tirou as calças e exibiu seu membro ereto ao outro.

_O menor passou o dedo na glande e percorreu ate o escroto,ao chegar lá o garoto começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o dedo, á medida que o menino de cabelos alvos passava os dedos pelo membro do outro o deixa cada vez mais excitado._

_- Hidan, fique de 4._

_- Por que?_

_- Vou lhe ensinar uma coisinha. – assim que o albino ouviu isso vez o ordenado e colocou se 4 na frente do outro._

_- Ahh Kakuzu-san essa dor é tão boa. – disse Hidan sentido seu pequeno corpo ser rasgado pelo pênis de Kakuzu._

_- Gosta disso? – o moreno começo a entrar e sair com força do corpo do outro._

_- Ahh Kakuzuuu mais! Mais! é tão bom! – este gemia a cada vez mais que o maior aumentava até os dois chegarem ao ápice._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Hidan veja aqui. – disse este batendo em sua coxa para o outro sentar sobre.

- Que foi Kaku-san? – Hidan questionou de maneira inocente sentando no colo de Kakuzu exatamente sobre o membro rígido.

- Desculpe a expressão mais... Mexa-se vadia. – disse o moreno dando um pequeno tapa nas nádegas e este começou a se mover.

- Ahh Kakuzu! Poem logo, não me aguento mais. – disse o menor removendo sua boxer e tirando rapidamente a calça do mais velho que exibiu que seu membro já não se continha na cueca.

- Venha! – disse este tirando a cueca. O albino sentou-se novamente dessa vez sendo penetrado pelo o outro e começara a se movimentar violentamente.

- AAAhh issoo... – o mais novo não se controlava subia e descia em movimentos fortes e rápidos.

Kakuzu tirou Hidan deu seu colo o colocou bruços na cama, ficando por cima dele, enfiando lentamente seu enorme membro no ânus apertado do parceiro, apertava lhe os mamilos suavemente, metendo lentamente nele.

- Kakuzu tenha dó. Estou com muito tesão. – reclamou o albino.

Ele puxou os cabelos do garoto, metendo com mais violência, começava a estocar com mais força dentro deste o fudendo violentamente.

- Ahh kakuzuuu! Kakuzuu... – o menor perdeu a cabeça , empinou as nádegas e se segurou na cama, o mais velho havia acertado seu ponto fraco.

- O que foi Hidan? Quer que eu acerte aqui? – disse o maior puxando o cabelo do outro e dando fortes estocadas na mesma região.

- AAHH KAKUZU ISSO ISSO AAHH AHH. – Hidan gemia mais do que a cama que estava sendo balançada pelos movimentos dos dois.

- anda hidan diz o que você quer!

- AAHH KAKUZU MAIIS! MAISS! ME FODE COM FOÇA TESÃO AAHH AHH. - o albino começou a impulsionar seu corpo pra frente e pra trás o que vez o moreno puxar-lhe os cabelos com força.

Os dois intensificavam os movimentos ate que... a cama quebrou de tanta força que os dois exerciam.

- NÃO PARA! NÃO PARA! KAKUZU EU TO QUASE! TO QUASEE. - disse este enlouquecido ate que na agüentou e gozou.

- Hidan... – aquele gemido do maior dizia que era o fim aquela alucinante noite, ou melhor tarde, de amor.

Assim que Kakuzu chegou ao ápice, o menor lhe olho de maneira kawai.

- Kaku-chan...

- Sim?

- Compra outra cama?

- Não. A gente pega a do Sasori.

- Chatoo! Mercenário.

- Fica quieto.

- senão?

- Senão eu lhe mato.

- Haha... – os dois se beijaram. – Sabe Kakuzu eu... Te amo.

- Eu também.

Fim...completamente sem graça. Mais fim XD


End file.
